ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Imaginary World
The Imaginary World is a daily Jim Henson Company/Muppets Studio TV series featuring recycled versions of obscure Muppets from "The Muppet Show", "Fraggle Rock", "Jim Henson's Animal Show", "Muppets Tonight", "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss", etc. set in a world created in digital effects by Jim Henson's Creature Shop. Four seasons are made, with 65 episodes each. The main instance that every Muppet who is normally a rod-arm puppet appears with live hands, most notably in close-up shots when drawing, planting, playing a piano, etc. Another instance is that every Muppet's body is shown in wide shots as a walk-around costume character played by a Muppeteer, although his/her head is never shown. In fact, a separate Muppeteer could wear leg-coverings or pants and arm coverings or a sweater to make them look like they are the Muppet's legs, arms, and body, in order to make more human-like motions. Muppets Used Occasionally In The Series *Penguins *Chickens *Cows *Pigs *Horses *Sheep *Fish *Birds *Frogs *Rabbits *Monkeys *Worms *Lobsters *Clams *Butterflies *Cacti *Flowers *Singing Food *Coconuts *Bananas *Pumpkins *African Tribal Masks *Stone Head *Muppet Furniture *Blue Frackle *Green Frackle *Luncheon Counter Monster *Miss Kitty *Flower-Eating Monster *Mean Mama *J.G. Frackle *Emerald Green Frackle *Magenta Frackle *Royal Purple Frackle *Green-Peach Frackle *Lavender-Gray Frackle *Green Buzzard Frackle *Ghosts *Skeleton *Droop *Lenny the Lizard *Shaky Sanchez *Koozebanian Phoob *Screaming Creature *Chopped Liver *The Fazoobs *The Muppaphones *Baskerville *Rover Joe *Muppy *Afghan Hound *Wolfhound *Lyle (dog) *Whaddyasay Bird *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Ohboy Bird *Righton Bird *Ohreally Bird *Youknow Bird *Canary *Winny (cafeteria bird) *Raccoons *Squirrels *Bears *Gophers *Lizards *Snakes *Parrots *Ducks *Butch (tiger) *Gnu *Bull *Billy Goat *Wolf *Dodo *Pickles (alligator) *Seal *Whale *Turkey *Shark *Octopuses *Whatnots *Murray Minstrel *Brool Minstrel *Wander McMooch *Mudwell Mudbunny *Begoony *Philo *Gunge *Aretha *Poison Cackler *Food *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Papa Tree Creature *Mama Tree Creature *Baby Tree Creature *Inkspots *Beastie *Lanford *Unnamed cave creatures of Fraggle Rock *Earl Dragon *Gertha Dragon *Cinders Dragon *Desiree Dragon *Candle Dragon *Butane Dragon *Tug Monster *Boo Monster *Molly Monster *Leon *Lindbergh *Anthony *Fern *Codzilla *Karate Squid *Jacques Roach *Ted *Iguana *Dolphins *Jellyfish *Seahorses *Hypocritic Oaf *Extremes *"Dog City" Dogs *Stunt Cat *Ernst Stavros Grouper *Milton the Golden Toad *Wilf the Howler Monkey *Blanche the Chameleon *Nick the Anaconda *Aart the Armadillo *Quetzal the Tropical Bird *Caiman the Crocodile Elder *Garbage Bags *A Log *Mice *Purple Murray-Like Monster *Dark Turquoise Monster *"Old Joe" Monster *Pigeons *Brown Cat *Gray Cat *Porcupine *Turtle *Magic Fish *Dr. Wizardo *Ditz *Raisin *Motorcycle Toys *Cruiser *Bleep *Eggie *Dinkybeard *Jack-In-The-Box *Ding-a-Ling *Bratty Rat *Mummy *Jake the Polar Bear *Stinky the Skunk *Armstrong the Chicken Hawk *Bunny Bear *Swifty the Cheetah *Tommy the Thompson's Gazelle *Lea the Fruit Bat *Flora the Koala *Lydia the Ostrich *Sly the Crocodile *Dooly the Armadillo *Arlene the Aardvark *Chaz the Chameleon *Eugene the Hunting Dog *Chuck the Lion *Randall the Zebra *Victor the Rattlesnake *Frankie the Wildebeest *Chauncey the Turtle *Slick the Sea Lion *Harry the Rhinoceros *Lenny the Gorilla *Plunk the Sea Otter *Guffrey the Vulture *Hillary the Owl *Octavio the Octopus *Alexis the Giraffe *Lamont the Sloth *Jared the Tiger *Nippy the Tiger Beetle *Morton the Beaver *Rudy the Spider *Johnny the Wolf *Bosko the Baboon *Casey the Kangaroo *Leapovitch the Frog *Bubba the Walrus *Bernice the Warthog *Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Heddy the Hedgehog *Gabby the Gila Monster *Kool the Kangaroo Rat *Rocky the Bighorn Sheep *Robert the Red Deer *Humphrey the Badger *Blanche the Manatee *Billybob the Lemur *Trudy the Chimpanzee *Lazlo the Hyena *Inidra the Whale *Nemets the Ant *Natasha the Tarantula *Morley the Mole *Bufo the Toad *Monty the Elephant Seal *Zach the Arctic Fox *Doreen the Camel *Phoenicia the Hippopotamus *Travis the African Buffalo *Winnie the Wasp *Milton the Blue-Footed Booby *D'Kembe the Gemsbok *Ralph the Moose *Nico the Marine Iguana *Rudy the Roadrunner *Custer the Bison *Monica the Musk Ox *Jackie the Orangutan *Lulu the Potto *Margaret the Stork *Wingo the Shoebill *Perry the Wild Horse *Alicia the Volcano Rabbit *Andrew the Reindeer *Cornelius the Crab *Alicia the Snail *Paul the Pelican *Julie the Flamingo *Vic the Monitor Lizard *Molly the Albatross *Harvey the Hummingbird *Hector the Spider Monkey *Barry the Honeybee *Priscilla the Honey Possum *Bart the Coyote *Virginia the Red Fox *Gallahad the Grasshopper Mouse *Stella the Stoat *Larry the Fish *Pearl the Pika *Charlie the Chamois *Jasper the Jaguar *Penelope the Tortoise *Julius the Spoonbill *Yorick the Salmon *Cody the Colobus Monkey *Quincy the Flying Squirrel *Hortense the Hornbill *Winston the Woodpecker *Sandy the Giant Otter *Melanie the Mink *Ernie the Mongoose *Kyle the Secretary Bird *Andy Pig (original) *Randy Pig (original) *Pokey *Big Mean Carl *Cue Card Monster *Icky Nono *Nigel (monster) *A. Ligator *Flaubert *Socks the Cat *Eugene (mink) *Hopper (rabbit) *Ozzie (squid) *Black Dog *Seymour *Captain Pighead *Snorty *Howard Tubman *Meepzorp *Bug Llewellyn *Stevenson (parrot) *Holstein Cow *Hermit Crabs *Gink *Wickershams *Sneels *Whozits *Cosmic Fish *Dermot the Dog *Pavlov the Pug Dog *Corky Stalky *Betty the Big Hairy Beast *Diddly-Dums *Horrible Henry the Walrus *Goat (Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola) *Gabe (squirrel) *Croaker *Blotch *Pilgrim *Donkey (Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) *Cow (Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) *Waffle the Cow Monkey *Pancake the Water Buffalo *D.J. 1 *D.J. 2 *D.J. 3 *Motorettes *The Hotdogs *Cavemen *Al the Alien *Punu Tiki God *Horny Aliens *Didi the Dodo New Muppets *An Elephant *A Full-Body Dragon *A Scorpion *A Centipede *Caterpillars *An Abominable Snowman *A Sasquatch *A Loch Ness Monster *A Unicorn *A Griffin *A Chinese Dragon *A Phoenix *A Sea Serpent *A Werewolf *Smilodon *A Woolly Mammoth *A Woolly Rhinoceros *A Giant Sloth *An Irish Elk *Tyrannosaurus *Apatosaurus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Parasaurolophus *Ankylosaurus *Iguanodon *Deinonychus *Protoceratops *Struthiomimus *Dimetrodon *A Plesiosaur *A Pterodactyl *A Quagga *A Mandrill *A Giant Panda *A Red Panda *Green Budgies *Blue Budgies *Rainbow Lorikeets *A Toco Toucan *A Scarlet Macaw *A Blue-&-Gold Macaw *A Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *A Palm Cockatoo *A Golden Lion Tamarin *A Naked Mole Rat *A Grasshopper *A Ladybug *A Platypus *A Bushbaby *A Gharial *A Spectacled Caiman *A Black Bear *An American Alligator *A Chinese Alligator *A Proboscis Monkey *A Black Rhinoceros *An Emu *A Cassowary *A Llama *A Rhea *A Stingray *A Bald Eagle *Vampire Bats *Passenger Pigeons *Great Auks *A Thylacine *Steller's Sea Cow *A Moa *A Wallaby *A Peacock *A Scarlet Macaw *A Blue-&-Gold Macaw *A Marabou Stork *A Manta Ray *A Hammerhead Shark *A Whale Shark *A Blue Whale *A Leopard Seal *A Killer Whale *A Sperm Whale *A Beluga Whale *A Narwhal *A Moray Eel *A Barracuda *A Gray Whale *A Salamander *A Cobra *A Blue Lobster *A Coconut Crab *A Japanese Spider Crab *Piranhas *Starfish *A Crown-of-Thorns Starfish *An Alligator Snapping Turtle *A Softshell Turtle *A Pheasant *A Gibbon *An Arapaima *A Coconut Crab *A Meerkat *A Galapagos Tortoise *An Electric Eel *A Praying Mantis *A Spiny Anteater *A Hercules Beetle *A Mountain Goat *An Ibex *A Takin *A Wapiti *A Wombat *A Bilby *A Tasmanian Devil *A Quoll *A Frilled Lizard *A Blue-Tongued Skink *A Bearded Dragon *A Horned Lizard *An Okapi *A Bongo Antelope *A Yellow-Backed Duiker *A Saddle-Billed Stork *A Red River Hog *A Black Leopard *A White Tiger *A Golden Tabby Tiger *A White Alligator with Blue Eyes *Fleas *Bedbugs *Mosquitoes *Leeches *A Large Blue Live-Hand Long-Snouted Monster *A Red Monster With Yellow Eyes, Many Fangs, and Moving Eyebrows *A Tall Yellow Dr. Seuss-Style Giraffe-Like Creature with Red Hair and Cow-Like Horns *A Jade Green Live-Hand Hippo-Like Monster *A Large Cinnamon-Colored Bird with Blue Legs *A Pair of Huge Furry Dark Fuschia Monster Hands and Feet *A Large Green Audrey III-esque Man-Eating Plant *Three Identical Blue-Violet Piranha Plant-Like Poisonous Flowers *Seven Venus Flytraps *Five Trees *Six Dark Grey Rocks Category:TV Series